Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
Dual-bearing reels generally have a reel main body, a spool, and a level winding mechanism. The spool is supported on the reel main body in a rotatable manner. The level winding mechanism is a mechanism for moving a fishing line in the axial direction in such a manner that the fishing line is wound evenly on the spool.
The frame of the reel main body of the dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2919741 is formed of a single member. This frame has a first side plate, a second side plate, a level winding guard, a thumb rest, and a mounting portion. The inside of the first side plate has a thick portion that covers an outer peripheral surface of a flange portion of the spool.